Underlying Messages
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: If Glee Club were a fairytale, Rachel would still get a slushie to the face everyday.


**So this is my attempt at ej8012's competition. To meet requirements you could only use fifty sentences in your story. This story is also based on the format of my other story, _Float Like a Cadilac_. Check it out if you haven't read it ^^**

**

* * *

**

If Glee Club was like a fairytale...

**

Quinn would be the princess.

She's beautiful and kind, but above all, compassionate. Though she can seem like an ice princess at times, she'll always be there for the Glee Club. That may be because the cheerleading squad –no, Sue Sylvester- let her down, but she feels like she can count on them; like she's part of something bigger than the Cheerios now. She feels that even though she's not at the top of that pyramid anymore, she's still on top of the world; after all, she is going to be a mother.

Quinn would be the princess; the compassionate kind.

**

Finn would be the knight in shiny armour.

He's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's got the brawn and the heart to take on the job. He's always searching for something –or _someone_- to help him through; because under the armour he's vulnerable too. He needs someone that understands him and who will stand by him no matter what. Above all, though, he needs someone who will be honest with him; he just can't stand the thought of the person he loves lying to him for all the right reasons.

Finn would be the knight in shiny armour; of the vulnerable variety.

**

Mercedes would be the wicked stepmother.

She's stubborn and can hold her own in any good argument; maybe because she believes she is always right. She doesn't back down from challenges and often raises them to superior heights, leaving all other opinions in the dust. She is confident and good looking to boot, but lets her heart cloud her mind. She cannot always accurately judge the situation because she knows that doing the right thing might not have an effect that she hopes; an effect that would show her true nature and crumble the reputation she so carefully built.

Mercedes would be the wicked stepmother; but the kind with a heart.

**

Artie would be the helpful sidekick.

He's always there for you to lean on and you can always count on him to be your friend. He has your back, but in return he hopes that you have his. You see, he's not very confident in his own abilities to help save him from the cruel world outside his comfort zone. He may give the appearance of knowing what he is doing, but most of the time the experiences are new; he's never known such greatness before and his heart can often be found worn on his sleeve.

Artie would be the helpful sidekick; one in need of a confidence boost.

**

Tina would be the fairy god-mother.

She can help you with all of your biggest problems because it seems like she sees the world differently. She sees what's frustrating you and seems to clear everything on your plate; takes away your burden. But while she helps others, she can't help herself. Secluded and evasive, she lets no one in to help her either. She can't stand the thought of people getting too close because she doesn't want to get hurt; she doesn't want a broken heart.

Tina would be the fairy god-mother; the kind that only helps others.

**

Puck would be the Big Bad Wolf.

He's crafty and knows how to get exactly what he wants and he's big and he's tough looking, which adds to the title. But somehow he seems to be the caring sort as well; someone who would make a good father. He's kind and he's loyal, staying true to that one special person. In short, he cares.

Puck would be the Big Bad Wolf; the only one that cares.

**

Kurt would be the man in the mirror.

He's always offering advise (even if it's for fashion cases) and he's always there when you need him. He doesn't want to be that wall-flower, and though he stands out due to his eccentric ways, he still seems to blend in with the surroundings when the day is done; and though he is part mirror, he's still man at heart. He's insecure about so many things in life that have nothing to do with the predictions and advise he gives to others. When was the last time he'd cut himself some slack?

Kurt would be the man in the mirror; the one that's insecure.

**

Rachel would be Cinderella.

It's a fitting title for someone who, though beautiful and talented, always seems to play second fiddle to the princess. She's shy and scared of her feelings and the chaos that might ensure; after all, who doesn't remember the tale of Cinderella? But underneath those underlying feelings, she's waiting for her moment to shine; the moment when she can break out and announce to the world that she's found her Prince Charming. Or when she finds her knight in shining armour.

Rachel would be Cinderella; the one that would have the best happily ever after.

**

If Glee Club was a fairytale, Rachel would still get a slushie to the face everyday. Finn would still be failing Spanish. Artie would still be in a wheelchair. Tina would still fake her stutter. Puck would still bang the moms. Quinn would still be pregnant.

* * *

**Just a little note. Mercedes was by far the toughest to write. I have already changed her analogy once, but if you can think of something better for me to write without changing the whole description, feel free to let me know. **

**Reviews would be nice, thanks :)**


End file.
